Kind Heart, Strong Heart
by aiiroakikaze
Summary: From some points, I really started to hate you. But still, I believed in you who said it was love. I'm alike a bent tree, a dream without an even significance. Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika Kurta. Fem!Kurapika. AU.


The blonde lass has been arrived at the meeting place, waiting for others to be arrived at the same place. Here and here, people one by one are clustering around there and there to their own targeted place, and here's no one that she could know their identity. The blonde checked her phone and there's almost actual time to begin the meeting. Without any clear information about others, made the current blonde really, really, pissed off.

"TELL ME! WHERE ARE YOU ALL?!"

One sentence; how unfortunately she is right now.

.

.

.

Hunter x Hunter Fanfiction

All of credits belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

.

.

.

Kind Heart, Strong Heart

© aiiroakikaze, 2015.

Prologue: Mystical Zone

.

.

.

WARNING: Fem!Kurapika. AU. Featuring KilluKura. Still learning to use English better, so please inform if there's some grammars mistake. Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

"_From some points, I really started to hate you._

_But still, I believed in you who said it was love._

_I hate you, but I love you._

_I'm alike a bent tree, a dream without an even significance."_

.

.

.

Let me repeat the last sentence; how unfortunately she is right now.

Once or thrice, the sapphire eyes of her—which is actually showing all of her anger that she tried his best to hide it as well as possible—are glaring to her one and only phone. There's no answer from at least one of her friends. Gon Freecs. Killua Zoldyck. Leorio Paladiknight. Still no slight answer. And here's the judgmental damsel. The only one survivor of Kurta family. The so called chain user. The head of Neon Nostrade's bodyguards. The marvelous pianist.

The name is Kurapika Kurta.

"Can you all just give me a clear, significant reason of your lateness?!" The blonde keeps glaring onto the layer of her pity, old, modest phone—which doesn't have any sins towards her current unfortunate event but it must be the butt of her rage, uncontrollable anger—well, this is way much better than the civilians supposed to chasten her, fell down her softlens and shows her Scarlet Eyes, then caused an endless mass commotion. With all of her sagacity, Kurapika Kurta doesn't want even a slight of that foolish thing.

_Such a waste of time._

She then chose to wander around aimlessly—even it's better than she must keep silent and waiting for her friends without doing anything in the front of the cafe—step by step. Steady yet full of hesitation, Kurapika Kurta keeps walking forward, until something attracted the cold, judgmental, intelligent lass to stopped her footsteps.

Silence.

The sapphire eyes of her are gazing to the transparent black veil—hiding the violet orbs of a milady which has a mystical yet terrifying aura that success to make her quivering instantly without a specific reason—Kurapika felt something raging inside her heart. Not like the visible emotion when she's playing some of Beethoven's tempestuous sonata. She extremely wanted to deny this stupid, ridiculous fact, but the feeling told her to do something quick yet foolish.

She must escape. Now.

"Afternoon, Miss."

Nah. It's too late for her to take a single step to leave. The woman has called out for her, waiting for her response. The professional pianist tried to observing every angle of the place she's right now seeing—the prognostication place—and here's only the fortune-teller for her. She didn't know why but she decided to just stop here. Refusing the desire to run until the emergency bell ringing on her genius imagination sooner or later. Or the most likely choice, that's when the fortune lets her to do so.

"Afternoon, Miss." Feeling slightly bad if she didn't reply with any words—or even could be disguised as crazy people if she took a sudden escape—she then decided to just reply the other lady with her half-heartedly tone. Again, she felt that she's quivering. The lady is surely giving her some unreasonable stupefaction, makes her totally be a severe paranoid patient.

The other lady smiled mystically. "You came here without any reason, so why didn't you let me predict your lovely future?" Looking at her current outfits, she's totally a fortune-teller. The transparent black veil are covering almost all of her face, except her bloody red lips. She's wearing a pitch black gothic dress with lots of small black ribbons are decorating each angles of the dress. Don't forget one huge red ribbons with a decoration of rose flowers in the middle of her collar. A mischievous smile shows completely her terrifying, chilly aura. Kurapika wonders about her true identity.

But instead of knowing it, the blonde wants more to escape as soon as possible without even leaving a suspicious towards the mysterious lady. "I don't feel like I'm interested to know." The survivor of Kurta family replied bluntly until the other woman couldn't reply with even a little vocabulary to that intelligent blonde. "The future comes quickly. I'll just wait for it without even need to know. I'm truly sorry, Miss."

"Even it's only this time? Don't miss a chance that only just come once, Miss." What an intimidation. Kurapika starts to be manipulated by the riddle of the other lady. She decided to not run. The countless conundrum also an endless enthusiastic which is coming from nowhere is completely inside her heart right now. Wonder if the lady is an illusionist, motivator, or anything else. The blonde pianist starts to losing her fear. Leaving a huge curiosity towards the lady. Here's the fearless hero—which doesn't aware enough for the devils that try to attacking her—for us.

"Do as you wish. After that I beg you to kindly let me leave."

Another smirks. "Good one. What's your name, Miss?"

"Kurapika Kurta." Reluctant tone. She's indeed putting all of her attention here but she's not including as an enthusiastic teenager. As an introvert, she's better to be described as the soulless damsel. "May I know who are you? I sense that I know you."

Insane chuckles. "Need an illusionist tell about her identity? I think it's no."

Checkmate.

.

.

.

"Here you are."

A small, pitch black, another mysterious thing—that suddenly appears on the surface of the lady's hand—a little tiny black pearl. The anonymous lady then gave it to Kurapika gently—leaving a smirk that her bloody lips created—a completely satisfaction feeling that she provided towards her wide smile. "I hope you can accept about your destiny from now on."

"What ...?" Kurapika looks pretty confused but something stops her to ask more.

Nothing strange happened before the black pearl suddenly disappeared from her hand, lost in the Earth, blown by the unseen wind, sucked into the self of the revengeful blonde which is the vengeance of her only be presented towards the Phantom Troupe, the terrorist gang who kills all of her family excluding her.

Vengeance. That's all on her mind. The everlasting enigma on her life.

"KURAPIKA!"

The blonde began to lost all of her consciousness—she felt only her body's temperature is increasing without a plausible reason—and she could only hear the double screams of two of his friends. The bright yet cheerful one and the annoying yet old-looking one.

Gon Freecs and Leorio Paladiknight.

Where's the silver-haired with his deep blue—or indigo eyes—that thriller novelist who hides his true identity as an assassin?

He's silently watching the disappearance of the daemonic lady that makes his friends to be suffered like this with full of reasonable anger. The desire of avenge are completely painted on his vacant, malignant sight. Here's the middle son of Zoldyck family.

Killua Zoldyck.

.

.

.

To be continued.


End file.
